


The Periwinkle Potion redux

by Bibikitten224



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Detention, Dream Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hair-pulling, Hogwarts, Humiliation, Lust Potion/Spell, Mutual Pining, Obsession, Sexual Content, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24368404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibikitten224/pseuds/Bibikitten224
Summary: Her mind was filled with dark and Lustful fantasies, a lot of them to do with him. But her moral character would stop her from ever attempting to come forward about them. They were becoming too much.  He would take what she offered, and she would beg him so prettily while she did so.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 9
Kudos: 141





	The Periwinkle Potion redux

**Author's Note:**

> This was the original periwinkle potion. It was the first story I had ever posted and I took it down i had thought i had lost it but apparently I had a copy still on my phone. So that is all completely typed from my phone. It does start out very much the same but changed later on. This one is a bit more smutty haha 
> 
> I already think I like this one shot better than the other story ive been writing. I just tend to be better at writing pwps haha. I may have a little piece with little side fantasies. We will see. So. Once again I desperately need to get myself a beta writer, i swear every time i look back i find horrendous mistakes working on corrections now 
> 
> Hope you enjoy. 
> 
> \- Bibikitten224

Disclaimer: I dont own any of the characters used in this fic. They belong to the great and powerful JK Rowling  
Potions class.

"That will be 20 points and detention Miss Granger! What have I told you about helping Longbottom!"

"But professor he" Hermione started to say.

"No do not respond, that was a rhetorical question you silly girl" He paused looking her over, she flushed a bit at his persual of her person. His lips twitched. Briefly. If anyone were to ask they would say it was a sneer but in truth he was amused by her reaction

"You will be here at 7 pm sharp after dinner, you will not like the consequences if you are late"

Her professor glared his nose down at her. Then too the rest the class he barked that they be dismissed. Severus Snape waited till every one had left and the door had closed. turning his attention back to the small witch he stepped at bit closer to her more than was appropriate. He didn’t care no one would know, so close was he to that The stubborn tilt of her chin, her cheeks slightly flushed, and her eyes like amber jewels in their anger, Would they change, would they darken Hermione held his gaze not blinking.

"Do not be late" he murmured softly.

"I won't be" Hermione stuttered a reply then grabbing her bag she stormed out the door. Not seeing the dark glittering eyes of her brooding teacher trail after her.

Severus Snape had seen into her mind some time ago it was filled with dark and lustful fantasies, a lot of them to do with him, they were filthy entrancingly so, his cock throbbed in his trousers thinking about it, who knew that the muggle born seemingly straight laced witch could have such an imagination! These thoughts of hers, these fantasies were becoming too much, whenever he looked at her he couldn’t help imagine her completely and utterly possessed by him, he couldn't fall asleep now without her appearing in his dreams and while they were delicious waking up spent in his boxers was not or If he hadn’t cum in his dreams then He would have a much needed wank in the shower just to help focus, she was destroying that focus. And this feeling of not being able to control was driving him insane!. 

It wasnt the same and she was giving him so many signals He would take what she offered and she did offer, she must know what she was doing! She must have some idea of what he planned with how she reacted just now, she had thought it enough times for it to be real, so he would make it so. 

  
_What was that?_ Hermione asked herself face still flushed and heart beating a bit too fast. The way he trailed his eyes over her, it was amost like he was checking her out? but that couldn't be she shook her head unless had he known? Did he know of the dreams she had been having as of late. The daydreams that seemed to cloud her mind, many he featured in, and others to her shame some had been about Draco Malfoy her biggest bully and of a few others she dare not try recalling, but even then as she tried not to think about them the heat between her legs continued to build. The dampness between them becoming almost uncomfortable.

She had a charms class and a small interlude between. then Herbology and finally dinner. Maybe she could let herself have a little release before she saw him, she nodded to herself at her generous plan. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hermione wasn't late, at least she didn't believe she was, the tempus charm read 6:59 pm when she knocked on the door she entered when no one responded and walked in to find that the room was in fact empty, even the cauldrons had been put away, which was strange, nor writing on the board to tell her what to do, she expected some kind of explanation that’s when she noticed the vial on her desk 

"Demands I be here on time or face consequences, yet he isn't even here, what a git"

Hermione murmered to herself, placing her book bag in her Preferred chair. She noticed a folded piece of paper by the vial, sShe picked it up cautiously, it had a familiar spiky script in black ink.

_**Your detention Miss Granger will consist of two tasks, first task , you will drink this potion I personally created, then you will write a list explaining what the potion is and does, I have already had this cleared with the headmaster... I will come check on you to see how you are faring at a later time.** _

"how dare he" Hermione hissed angrily picking up the potion and glancing at it. She couldn't really tell what it could be, it was a very pretty color it sparkled also, he had said that Dumbledore cleared it. Would he really lie about that? He may be a greasy git or so the boys would say. but he’s a teacher. She sighed, and unstoppered the lid,

"might as well get this over with" she drank it down in one gulp.

Unbeknownst to Hermione, Snape was in fact still in the classroom, silly chit thinks he wouldn't be here to see his potion at work? He nearly scuffed, he sat disillusioned at his desks right in front.

Hermione was pleasantly surprised by the flavor, It was sweet and surprisingly salty, like seasalt caramel and chocolate, she actually moaned aloud at the flavor. and licked her lips clean. "What have you brewed Snape" she whispered speculatively.   
  


  
Said potions professor gloated underneath his dissolution spell, he was rather proud of his creation something he had been working on for a while, what better way than to test her growing lust for him. It would take on a flavor that was well liked by the person drinking it, it required a wizards. essence. He smirked she had just ingested a bit of his cum and said it was delicious. Proof of her attraction to him. If she hadn't been then the potion would of tasted awful. Miss Granger would be more susceptible to the properties within it. Little miss know it all was about to be very effected in the best way very soon. 

Hermione shifted on her feet, other than feeling a slight warmth in her chest she didn't feel any different.

"Right then might as well get started"

She moved her bag and sat down pulling out a notebook and pen. ‘ _No reason to waste her good parchment and quills on such a task as this‘_ She thought to herself. Quickly creating a column on the thin white already lined paper.

**Observation**

**Color** \- periwinkle blue, shimmery from what she remembered. Pixie wings?  
  
 **Scent** \- She paused feeling foolish she in her brash anger hadn't thought to smell the potion. 

**Taste** \- she tapped the page with her pen then she licked her lips Touching them with a finger as they tingled _**delicious**_ she unconsciously wrote.

Hermione felt her face flush and shook her head scratching the word out. Swiping a hand across her forehead she found it slightly damp. When had it become so hot down here? in the dungeons it was never hot In the dungeons unless you counted the fire from the cauldrons, and with none brewing it was strange that she would suddenly be feeling the way she was. Hermione knew the best place to brew was in a cool place to control temperatures usually with that said she still had to wear layers to keep warm, even surounded by the fires of brewing potions 

She figured maybe this was a symptom.

**side affects** \- feelings of warmth sweating and heat flashes? 

She frowned in annoyance as sweat dripped down her neck. Unbuttoning her cloak Hermione pulled it off rather hastily not liking how the fabric felt on her sweaty skin, her lips tingled again more than before. she touched them again with her tongue and flinched lightly blinking in surprise at the feeling

“skin Sensitivity”

Hermione said outloud slightly breathless. Her skin which had just been sweaty was starting to prickle uncomfortably against her blouse.

To her absolute horror her nipples had grown hard and slight thrumming she already from her quick release she had ealier in the day a feeling she had hoped would go away but never did. It grew now a throbbing ached deep in her core.

She whimpered in confused arousal. Had he done this? Did he know this was going to happen. Merlin had he really been looking at her the way she had imagined. Those eyes like burning coal its like she could feel them now, staring into her.   


  
Snape watched the young women divest herself of her blouse leaving her in just her bra and skirt. It was almost the same color as the potion he brewed. He observed bemused. Lacy and slightly see through it didn’t shimmer like his potion no but the color looked very nice against her skin. Not a color you would see in every day witches garb, it was slowly becoming his favorite color, especially seen against her pale flushed skin. Her breast were bigger than he assumed her school jumpers hiding her curves well. She was such a tiny thing, did they give her backpain? they jiggled delightfully from her panting. Her nipples were hard. And partly visible through her bra.

He knew from experience that they would be stiff almost to the point of pain. This wasn't the first time he's used the potion that would of been dreadfully stupid, Severus Snape was a master at potions he wouldn't risk his career over something like that.

No this was a potion he had created and tested on himself, a aphrodisiac he was close to putting up for market, he knew it was harmless for the most part, it helped amplify feelings of lust in those already aroused. in ways it was a rather simple lust potion but it was coined to every wizard and or witch that would brew it. It would also worked as a simple aphrodisiac on someone were not aroused Or attracted But if they were, it increases those feelings of lust till they would bend over backwards to be fucked.

He noted however he may have slightly miscalculated the dossage her hands were shaking slightly. It had only been 3 minutes. only time this had happened at such a quich quick rate was after he had experienced an orgasm prior to taking it. Severus Snape’s eyes widened marginally Had the little Miss Granger been masturbating? A wicked grin one not seen by many spread across his face. This would be much easier than he expected, it was only a matter of time.

Hermione beginning to become truly concerned tried to grab for her wand only to have a panicked yelp issue from her lips when she tried to grab it. The sensation From touching her wand had shocked her hand."Too sensitive" she whispered quietly her eyes darting about in fear.

just where he wanted her, panicked aroused and ready to be taken It was time. He stood from his seat and silently released the spell hiding him she gave a squeak of fright at seeing him stalking towards her staring down at her. She all but trembled before him whiskey eyes were blown wide darkened by her forced arousal, she truly was a sight. Her mouth open and panting slightly, her brows twisted up in surprise at his sudden appearance

  
"Tell me Miss Granger, he drawled as if nothing was amiss. "What are the symptoms you are experiencing at this moment"

Was he really asking that of her, couldn’t he tell, Merlin he had to have heard! She had said it out loud she knew but she would say it again 

"Sensitive, too much sensitivity" he stood so close she could feel the fabric of his long coat against her leg, if she had thought before when he had first demanded she be here, how close he had been then, it was nothing compared to now. He practically blocked her in against her desk. The smell of fire something herbal and metallic filled her senses. 

She stared up at him from her chair, eyes dialated. Her body throbbing, she moaned lightly and shook her head slightly ‘ _Why did he smell so good’_

"tell me Miss Granger Where are you sensitive exactly?"

Those fathomless eyes stared into hers. Hermiones voice seemed lost to her. He really had done this. It seemed beyond comprehension, a sort of dawning horror, Then he must know then ‘ _oh gods’_ Hermione thought _'He knows, he knows!_ He had planned this, he wanted this to happen, whatever it was that he had given her had sent such a raging lust through her, and for him, she wasn't sure if she could fight it, or even if she wanted to. 

His voice a low purr stirred her insides "Perhaps your skin, he trailed a hand lightly down her exposed shoulder, goosebumps pricked in its wake not the pain Hermione's had expected, no his touch felt _amazing_. Seeing her react Severus paused a cruel smirk twisting at his mouth.

"No I dont believe that's the only thing sensitive". He growled suddenly grabbing a fistful of her curly hair and tilting her head to the side. She scrambled He trailed his lips against her neck in a light caress. She gave a whimpered cry shivering. Pressing her legs together. He couldn’t t remember ever being so entertained by the form of a woman. She simply _quivered_ before him 

His tongue darted to catch the quickening pulse beneath her skin. She thrashed against him arms unconsciously going to the lapels of his cloak.

“Do you like it when I touch you” Hermione could only whimper nodding in response all words leaving her mind. 

“Good' he chuckled, his smile she could feel against her  
neck. Where he pressed open mouth kisses. A smile she had never seen and could still only imagine. 

"What else could possibly be too sensitive I wonder" He mocked.

His fingers trailed down lower skimming her stomach down to her knee.. flicking her skirt up carelessly.  
"Please" she sobbed breathlessly. Her legs trembled at his touch. Her thighs were slick with moisture. as well as a lack of garment. He didn't know whether to be upset or aroused. Perhaps both. This would work in his favor, he knew she had a deviant mind but for her to go without undergarments in a drafty castle. It was risky. He knew these pubescent boys had fun flipping skirts up with small wind charms.

He imagined it then. Her walking with books too heavy weighing down her arms, choosing not to use a anti gravity spell. Uniform issued skirt just a little too short, swishing suggestively. strutting down the hall in her sensible mary Jane shoes and knee length socks. When a gust of wind would come unexpectedly. Her skirt flying up. Showing her pert little arse. Cherry red from being well spanked. Maybe she would have a plug in her arse a green heart peeking through those plump cheeks. He imagined it being placed there to keep copious amounts of cum from escaping. She had after all had similar fantasies.

"Well now what do we have here, no knickers Miss Granger?" He slid a finger up her slit. She was completely shaved and smooth. His nostrils flared gathering the moisture there he brought his hand back up to her face. His other hand still gripping her tangle of curls. he painted her lips with her wetness as if applying a lipbalm.

"Tell me miss Granger, do you know what we call girls that don't wear proper undergarments?"

She shook her head, lips pursed and face incredibly red. embarrassment and arousal. It was delightful. He pulled her up suddenly lifting her like she weighed nothing and set her on top of the desk to better get to her. at the sudden movement she grabbed him close again.

"Let me enlighten you", severus continued almost conversationally and tapped her lips with still slicked fingers “we call girls that don't wear proper undergarments he paused for affect a small curl of the lip. “sluts"

she glared at him, “How dare you” he simply raised an eyebrow and dragged this fingers down tracing the softness of her neck sliding down lower. She Couldn’t help leaned into the feeling it felt so nice, the nice feeling was replaced by a shocking pain of him twisting her nipple in punishment. She winced letting out a small cry. Having not expected it it sent another pulse through her core. 

he gentled his touch then brought his mouth to catch the abused nipple in his mouth soothing light strokes of his tongue while pinching the other one. She arched againt him offering more He sucked the nipple into his mouth harshly letting go with a pop. Her eyes were slightly dased, lips parted glistening Still with a shine of her essense.

He thrust his fingers back between her legs she leaked like a broken faucet.

"Sluts are best known for having shaved slick little cunts and are happy to be fucked by anyone, even greasy haired professors" he growled in her ear "Tell me miss Granger are you a slut? "

"I'm not a slut" she exclaimed loudly. He clicked his tongue in response. "oh I think you are, why else would you not be wearing knickers Hmm? Hoping perhaps that Weasley would stick his puny cock inside you" He knew this was a lie, the wrinkling of her nose in disgust at him was rather adorable.

"Or perhaps Potter? do you touch yourself maybe even during class?, hoping one of those boys would notice you? She shook her head a grimace on her face. "No? perhaps not"..his eyes gleamed down at her, the reason for her being here in the first place. The temptation had been too much.

Her tastes ran more Slytherin and even darker still In ways that lit some of his fantasies aflame. Her fantasies of masked deatheaters was a particular one he liked. forced her onto her knees, a circle of cocks around her, hands touching in both pleasured and painful ways. Using her dedrading her. Pulling reluctant orgasms from her body. Maybe he could indulge her this fantasy with Lucius. He would get a kick out of it he was sure. They had shared a witch on more than one occasion, maybe they could invite someone else to make it seem more real, to take her every which way.

"No miss Granger, of course, how silly of me, no you would much rather this wouldnt you"

Hermione shaking of her head in denial. Irritating him, was she going to continue to fight,? to pretend like this wasnt affecting her, that he wasn't here because of her? It all started because of her own dirty mind.

"Oh yes my dear I know what you day dream during my classes" He hissed in her ear, "I've seen your mind witch, such a filthy imaginations you have" her eyes opened to look at him she kept shaking her head "Oh yes, I know all about your nasty little fantasies, you've imagined this very scenario, detention with myself, on more than one occasion"

Hermione cried out in indignation finally giving up on pretending what he was saying wasn't true. "You had no right those were my private thoughts"

He sneered

hand twisting in her hair again he tightened his hold slightly Knowing she liked it the flutter of her eyelashes confirmed it.

"you had been projecting them outwardly for month! you wanted me to see” he explained as if that gave him a right to do what he was doing.

"your mind is much too open, who knows who else has seen your... little fantasies".. he chuckled darkIy. "I happen to know a certain blonde slytherin that knows how to..stim through minds undetected. Maybe he already knows” she glanced away flushing in embarrassment.

He knew for a fact, Draco was holding a small flame towards the curly haired bookworm. He hardened more at the idea of seeing her taken hard by him. He'd watch them in the corner of the room, Draco would make her suck him first, then he would fuck her against a wall, then make her clean him after, and she would do it happily, natural submissive that she was, even though you would never know by the way he held herself. 

"he would probably take you up on that offer to fuck you against the wall of the astronomy tower but.. for now look at you, already wet between the legs, cunt completely bare" and no knickers" he went back to stroking her clit in little circles. "How about we play out one of your other fantasies hmm right here shall we? "

then pinching her clit lightly she gave a little whine. 

Striking like a cobra he thrust two fingers into her. Her spine bent she yelped at the feeling of their sudden intrusion. Sudden fullness "Tight as a virgin but we know that isnt true, dont we, who's had the pleasure of fucking this tight little cunt?"

She turned her head away saying nothing lips pressed together. But those legs were still spread open, still accepting of the fingers inside of her, but she was being difficult, maybe a little punishment?

He pulled his fingers out and slapped her lightly between the legs directly on her clit in retaliation, Hermione jerked back screaming oh it hurt, but it also felt indescribably good also, a small part of her wanted him to do it again. 

"I asked you a question slut. you will answer me" he did it again she jerked up against him sobbing, he hit more directly that time harder. 

"Victor krum" she gasped out blinking up at him eyes dazed pools of honey. 

"Ah, of course the infamous Quidditch Star, did he make sure you were nice and wet before slipping his cock inside you? Or was he oafish and left you wanting, did he know how to touch you? could he pull all those sweet little cries from you" he tapped her clit with two fingers lightly, slowly getting harder, she cried and twisted slightly to get away 

”Ah Please sir” 

He pressed his fingers back in deeper. her little sobs were music to his ears

"Tight and wet, you’d make the perfect little cock sleeve" he murmured. Hermione never thought she would ever hear him say these things out loud, never could have imagined him actually here between her thighs, taking control of her so masterfully.

her hands had clutched tightly to his front as her head tipped back, those long fingers of his pushing upwards towards her pubic bone hitting inside her at just the right angle. Her legs fell open completely unable to hold them aloft anymore. Eyes widening just as the tension built inside. 

"I can already feel you tightening around my fingers, look How much you want me to do this" He grunted “I'm only getting started Little girl” 

those fingers had gotten faster, pressure, building deep inside, those small drifts of pleasure turning into a tidal wave before finally breaking free across the surf that was her body, those waves battered relentlessly like she was a ship cast out to stormy seas, the thunder growing ever deeper overhead a flash bold and bright.

"thats it my little whore, cum on my fingers" he commanded. That command cracked like lighting, shattering her to pieces, a silent scream issued from her lips tears streamed down her face and her body shook with spasms. 

It was a sight to behold.

Her cunt tightened around his fingers like a vice. Even as a flood of juices sprayed his hand and the desk underneath her wetting her socks and shoes. spine arching and Her thighs quivered. Body completely tensed as she came down from her high before falling like strings cut onto the desk, she sobbed lightly, still trembling with after shocks. Her thighs dripping splayed open and exposed.

His was pleasantly surprised by her squirting, none of her fantasies portrayed her as being able to do as such, which could only mean she never had. Smug male pride flooded his system at being the first to make her do so.She was truly a sight to behold. She had broken so perfectly around his fingers. Hermione felt Like driftwood after being broken apart drifting in and out across the shore. .

his fingers gently pressing at her clit every once in a while still caused an unexpected jolt through her body until he finally stopped, he breathed against her temple, Kissing it lightly those long fingers of his trailed up her body towards her face. And pressing them to her mouth. Still in an orgasmic daze she sucked them willingly. He groaned eyes closing at the sensation, he would have those lips around his cock. 

"Such a good little girl, cleaning my fingers" A thrill went through her at his praise, he had never once praised her for anything as a teacher he was demanding and unfair in many aspects, favoring Slytherin, never telling her if she did a good job or not, this she would savor, she hoped he would say it again and again and again ‘ _good girl’_

He pulled them out of her mouth reluctantly, placing that wet hand on her cheek in a move that surprised her, he tugged her into a smoldering kiss. She groaned softly opening her mouth willingly, he was slow and sensual gently and coaxing 

It was the first of many kisses he hoped he would give her. They still had so many fantasies to get though, there was no way he was letting her go now. ‘ _You are mine now, my little know it all, my dirty little whore, you will never be rid of me_ ’ 

And if Hermione had been able to read his thoughts then. They would of been in agreement because she didn’t want to give him up either. 

-fin 

tbc?

**Author's Note:**

> So what to you think. I'm rather proud of my poetic storm analogy. 
> 
> Do you want more? Did you hate it Let me know. 
> 
> Bibikitten224 :3


End file.
